Puss in Boots (TV Series)
The Adventures of Puss in Boots is an American computer-animated television series. It stars the character Puss in Boots from the DreamWorks Animation Shrek franchise. The series debuted on January 16, 2015 on Netflix, when the first five 22 minute episodes were released. A total of 26 episodes have been ordered, and they are expected to air throughout the course of 2015 in blocks of five episodes. The second block was released on May 8, 2015. Plot Puss in Boots is in a town when he encounters Dulcinea who is being harassed by thieves. After rescuing her, he helps her buy some silk, but gets concerned that she might be attacked on her way home, so he follows her to the desert and through a hidden portal to the legendary town of San Lorenzo. There he meets the town's residents who have been living in secrecy for many years. Dulcinea shows Puss their town's treasure room, but when Puss steals a coin from the vault, he inadvertently breaks the spell that has cloaked the town, and must defend it from the oncoming thugs. Afterwards, he agrees to stay around to protect the town. Puss accidentally gives the orphans a magic substance that will ultimately make them explode. The only cure is guarded by a Sphinx who challenges Puss with riddles – and contrary to his own belief, Puss is not good at riddles. Puss is Toby's new best friend, and it's driving Puss crazy. When Toby is kidnapped by his ninja brothers, Puss realizes how much he misses the big oaf. Unfortunately, the brothers use Toby to steal a powerful gauntlet from the treasure house, which they plan to use for "mad evil, bro". The Duchess seeks Artephius' soul for her spell collection and it's up to Puss to protect him. It turns out that The Duchess and Artephius have a complicated relationship. Puss misses the old days adventuring with his buddy Jack Sprat. Fearful he will leave San Lorenzo, Dulcinea concocts a super special adventure surprise with the orphans. But Jack Sprat shows up with the promise of a damsel in distress....who turns out to be a super scary monster. When Puss's old master, White Glove, comes to town Puss is shocked to hear that he is retiring. So in order to prevent this Puss, Artephius, and Dulcinea go in search of the fountain of youth which is guarded by a firebreathing Sphinx. Episodes :65 (so far) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Naoto Takenaka' as Puss in Boots *'???' as Dulcinea *'???' as Artephius *'???' as Señora Zapata *'???' as Mayor Temoroso *'???' as Paul *'???' as Pajuna *'???' as Toby *'???' as Vina *'???' as Kid Pickles *as Cleevil *as Esme *as Sphinx *as Callista *as El Guante Blanco *as El Moco *as The Duchess *'Ryusei Nakao' as Jack Sprat *as Goodsword :English *'Eric Bauza' as Puss in Boots *'Jayma Mays' as Dulcinea *'Paul Rugg' as Artephius *'Carla Jimenez' as Señora Zapata *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Mayor Temoroso & Paul *'Laraine Newman' as Pajuna *'Joshua Rush' as Toby *'Grey Griffin' as Vina *'Candi Milo' as Kid Pickles & Cleevil *'Ariebella Makana' as Esme *'Grey DeLisle' as Sphinx & Callista *'Jim Cummings' as El Guante Blanco *'Danny Trejo' as El Moco *'Maria Bamford' as The Duchess *'John Leguizamo' as Jack Sprat *'John Rhys Davies' as Goodsword Trivia *The only series that doesn't air on Nickelodeon. * all information on the Puss in Boots (TV Series) came from https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Puss_in_Boots Category:CARTOONS